One problem encountered with a tangentially mounted cutting insert with a straight cutting edge that is held in a pocket with positive axial rake will always leave a “scalloped” shape on the work piece when being used to machine a wall. For any given positive axial rake, the longer the straight cutting edge, the larger the scallop on the wall of the work piece wall. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a cutting insert that will minimize the production of a “scalloped” shape on the work piece.